Mehrin Deathwatch
Handle: Quibby Description Age: Joined at 25, now 28 Height: 6'3" Weight: 275 lbs. Hair: Dusty blond Eyes: Brown Weapons: Bullwhip and oversized claymore Division: Former Infantry, now Commander (Retired) Mehrin was born to unknown parents of an unknown nation. He stands 6'3" and weighs 275 pounds, mostly forge-built, battle-hardened muscle. He has short-cropped, dusty blonde hair and brown eyes. His face appears older than his 28 years because of years on the road and the torment of such a life; the knife scar running across his left eye from scalp to upper jaw doesn't help. He dresses in black, mostly leather: black, wide-brimmed hat, black cloak, black vest, black breeches, black boots. On his back, Mehrin carries an oversized claymore that sticks from a slit in his cloak. On his belt, he carries a sixteen-foot bullwhip, once his primary weapon. History A shepherd's family in eastern Andor woke up to a heavy pounding on their front door. The shepherd was the first to the door, bow drawn and ready for anything; or so he thought. What he wasn't prepared to see was a baby boy, abandoned by someone and left with nothing but a name on a sheet of paper, "Mehrin." It was the shepherd's intention to bring the boy to the village Wisdom, who would see to him, but his wife saw the child, and the rest was history. Mehrin grew up tending to the sheep with his adopted father, who taught him how to survive off the land, as well as the use of the bullwhip. He was never a very popular individual, and it eventually led to him leaving his home at the age of 17, leaving behind the family's name of Mahrvon as well. Mehrin lived on the road, working many jobs. He started as a strongarm in a tavern in a small village in Illian, where he learned to avoid the business end of a knife: the hard way. He was apprenticed to a blacksmith until his 24th year in Lugard, a skilled man who was well trained as a swordsmith as well. When the man was bought out, he couldn't afford to pay Mehrin for his work, so in lieu of money, the man gave Mehrin a claymore that he had made for a man who didn't want to pay for it. The sword was first used that very night, when Mehrin killed the man who had just killed the blacksmith. From there, Mehrin worked for a leather tanner in the city of Tear, where he made most of his clothing and his bullwhip. After leaving Tear because of a man with a broken arm (caused by Mehrin, of couse), Mehrin went north, never staying anywhere for long. One night, as he was camping, Mehrin heard noises, music and laughter, from somewhere nearby. He hadn't seen any villages, so he didn't know of the army in the area. In a foolish moment, Mehrin moved toward the sounds, breaking sticks and otherwise generating a lot of sound. As he neared a clearing, the touch of cold steel brought him to a halt. Ten soldiers in military uniform had all manner of weaponry either pointing at him or touching him. Mehrin could see that he wasn't exactly welcome, but something suddenly caught his eye: a banner that had been dead for ages. A banner of legend. Mehrin quickly found an excuse. "Hello, my name is Mehrin..." Mehrin hadn't gone by any last name since he left the farm, so he had to think fast. "...Deathwatch, and I'm here to join the Band." Mehrin had joined just in time to follow the Band to Bandar Eban to fight the Seanchan. He gained rank quickly, soon becoming a Sergeant. During this time, he fell in love with a private named Anya Tarin Winter, who would later disappear at the battle of Emond's Field. Soon after he met Anya, Mehrin was suddenly launched into the office of Captain General of the Infantry. It was during recovery from a wound given by a Myrddraal that the commanding officer of the Band, Drea Raylin, suddenly disappeared. He wasn't even out of the coma induced by the Fade's sword, but when he came to, Mehrin learned that he had been named as the Band's newest commander. He passed out again. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band Infantry Category:Band Command Category:All